


Red Dot

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek knows how to distract him, M/M, Stiles is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a laser pointer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dot

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt on Tumblr.

Stiles had gotten the laser pointer for Prada. Now that he and Lydia were study buddies, he was over at her house a lot, and the little dog was always around. He hadn't really thought the dog would go after the laser point like a cat would, but the Pomeranian went nuts, yapping and chasing it. She bit at the floor and tried to jump up the walls after it. Stiles was endlessly amused by this and nearly forgot he was studying until Lydia smacked him on the arm.

That was why he was shining the laser all over Derek's living room as he sat slouched on the couch, annoyed. There was a pack meeting today, but he had gotten the time wrong and had arrived an hour early. He'd let himself into the house, and no one was here. When he glanced at his phone he groaned as he realized his mistake. There was no point leaving because he'd just have to come right back anyway.

Why didn't Derek have a TV like normal person? He had four book cases but no entertainment center. What a freak. Honestly Stiles liked a well read man, but Derek wasn't so much well read as he was resistant to technology so books were his only form of amusement. He didn't have a computer, and his phone was one of those cheap pay as you go ones, which was just tragic. Just being in Derek's house made Stiles want to go home and hug his Xbox.

He heard the sound of a car pulling up and stopped pressing the button of the laser pointer, waiting. Derek came in and didn't look surprised to see him, probably because he saw his Jeep first. Stiles just gave him a cheeky grin. “Hey, Derek. Your door was open.”

“Why are you sitting in the dark?” Derek asked, forgoing a greeting as per sourwolf usual. He walked past the couch and into the kitchen, paper bag in his hand.

“Because your house is boring,” Stiles said as he clicked the laser pointer on and continued shining it around. “Seriously, dude, you need to get with the times. There's this thing called Netflix. You'd totally love it.”

“I know what Netflix is,” Derek said as he moved around in the kitchen. “Why are you here already?”

“Because I can't read and got the wrong time,” Stiles explained, making figure eights on the ceiling with the laser.

“Sometimes you amaze me,” Derek said as he came into the living room.

“Thanks.”

“Not in a good way,” Derek elaborated.

Stiles made a face at him, before he shined the laser pointer on his broad, werewolf chest. “You're so rude to me. Sometimes I think you don't like me,” he said as he made circles, and Derek stared at the little red dot.

He expected Derek to say something grumpy back, but instead Derek just watched the laser as Stiles shined it on the ceiling again. Stiles blinked at him, before he moved the laser slowly from side to side. Derek watched it, turning his head with the movement. When Stiles jerked the laser to one side, Derek's head snapped after it.

Laughter bubbled out of Stiles. “Oh holy shit, you're just like Prada,” he said, and Derek glared at him with narrowed eyes. “Lydia's dog,” he clarified.

That apparently didn't amuse Derek, before he marched right over to the couch. “Give me that,” he growled, reaching for the laser pointer.

“No!” Stiles cried, hiding it behind his back. “It's mine! You can't have it!” He struggled as Derek grabbed onto him and tried to pull at his hands where he'd cocooned the laser pointer. When he kicked at Derek's legs to distract him, the werewolf stumbled and collided with him, and they both fell off the couch and onto the floor.

Stiles groaned at being smooshed by way more muscle than should be on one compact frame. “Dude, you're heavy,” he whined, and Derek lifted up on one elbow, glancing at Stiles's arms where they were pinned under him, trapping the laser pointer in safety.

“Give it to me,” Derek rumbled in his face.

Stiles stuck out his tongue at him. “Bite me.” When Derek lifted his eyebrows, he wilted. “That is just an expression! But I'm still not giving you the laser pointer.”

Derek pulled his lips to the side, before he descended on him, pressing their lips together. Stiles made a noise of surprise, lips parting, and Derek took that chance to dart his tongue inside. Stiles shivered as the tip of that tongue flicked across the roof of his mouth, before it enticed his own tongue to play. Melting under this attention, Stiles moaned, lifting his head a little to press into the kiss.

What was this? Was this the impossible? Did Derek have feelings for—?

Derek nipped Stiles's bottom lip, before he sat up, straddling Stiles's thighs. Stiles was liking what was happening, and he reached up to run his hands up Derek's legs, but then Derek held up his hand. In his fingers was the laser pointer. He grinned when Stiles's eyes popped wide, then he crunched the pointer in his fist and dropped the wreckage on Stiles's stomach.

Stiles made a tiny noise as Derek got up, walking off with a chuckle. Picking up the ruined laser pointer, Stiles pouted, bottom lip puffed out and everything. “Asshole!” he called after Derek, which earned him a bark of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on Tumblr. If you ever have something for me, [hit me up.](http://jinglejinglesushiowl.tumblr.com/post/60489708862/give-me-tw-prompts)


End file.
